Hunting for Samurai
by Mailrebel
Summary: What happens when the four main characters of Hunter x Hunter spend a day with our favorite Odd Jobs trio? It's a crossover special, and we can only assume that it won't go smoothly…(One-shot)
**Hey there everyone! This story is my first crossover, first one-shot, and first story about Hunter x Hunter! That's a lot of firsts! However, before you start reading, I have a few things I need to point out:**

 **1\. This story contains slight spoilers for both series. I suggest you don't read this unless you are ahead of the following chapters/episodes: Gintama Chapter 315/Episode 215 and Hunter x Hunter Chapter 325/Episode 140. If you are caught up with both series, then you should be fine.**

 **2\. Gon has his Nen in this story, just so you know.**

 **3\. There will be a couple of references made throughout the story. Refer to the respective [#] at the end of the story for more details.**

 **Okay, I think that's about it! Feel free to go ahead and read the story!**

* * *

Hunting for Samurai

It was a typical day in Edo, just like any other. The sun was shining, and the people were moving out and about. It was nothing special; nothing out of the ordinary. It was just your plain old boring everyday setting that you would usually see. Well, except that today, there was actually going to be _one_ difference from the usual. And sure enough, it just so happened to revolve around a certain Odd Jobs business…

Gintoki was sitting at his desk, and he suddenly slammed his hands down on top of it. "Hey, Shinpachi, Kagura, get in here!"

Before long, the glasses-wearing boy and the Yato girl did as they were told. They both entered the room at the same time, looking confused.

"What's all the yelling about?" asked Kagura.

"Is something the matter, Gin-san?" asked Shinpachi.

"There's something I need to tell you guys," said Gintoki, looking at the both of them. "As it turns out, it seems that we have some important guests coming over today."

"Important guests? You mean like a client?" asked Shinpachi.

"No, they're not clients," Gintoki explained.

"Well then, who are they?" asked Kagura, growing curious.

"They're a group of… _outsiders_ ," said Gintoki, putting emphasis on the final word. "They're not from around here."

"Where are they from?"

"They're from…another universe…"

Shinpachi and Kagura looked confused. "Another universe?" they repeated together.

"That's right," said Gintoki with a nod. "and we have to spend the day with them."

"Wait a second," said Shinpachi, starting to catch on. "You're not talking about a-"

"It's a crossover special," Gintoki finally revealed. "We're going to have to interact with some characters from another series."

"A crossover?" repeated Kagura. "You mean we have to do one of those things again?" [1]

"I'm afraid so," said Gintoki, looking serious.

"But why?" asked Shinpachi. "I mean, why would any other characters want to interact with us?"

"Yeah, it's not like we're the best at doing these crossover things," said Kagura, looking away.

"Who knows?" asked Gintoki as he picked his nose. "It's probably somebody high up from Jump orchestrating these things. I doubt we have little choice but to just go with it."

"Hmm, I see," said Shinpachi in an understanding tone. "Very well then. Who exactly are we going to be spending time with today?"

"Let's see here," said Gintoki, holding up a paper. "It's another Shonen Jump series: Hunter x Hunter."

Shinpachi's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Really? Hunter x Hunter?"

Kagura just ignored him as she began picking her nose. "What's that shitty series about?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Ah, Kagura-chan!" exclaimed Shinpachi. "Don't talk like that! Show some respect for your fellow series! We don't want to give them a bad impression when they get here!"

"He's right, Kagura," said Gintoki seriously. "Hunter x Hunter is barely ever featured in Shonen Jump these days. Having a crossover special with them is indeed a rare opportunity. We're going to have to be careful on this one."

"Exactly!" agreed Shinpachi. "Things didn't really go that well the last time we did a crossover with Sket Dance. This will be our chance to do it right!"

"Alright," said Kagura, "I'll try not to disappoint, I guess."

"Good," said Gintoki, looking back down at his paper. "According to this, they should be arriving any moment now."

Suddenly, the Odd Jobs trio paused. They could hear something. Somebody was walking down the hallway towards the main room of the building. Before long, the door slid open to reveal four new characters standing in the entrance.

"Hey, we're here!" shouted the young boy known as Gon Freecss.

The Odd Jobs trio simply stared at them in silence. Next to Gon stood his best friend, Killua. On his other side stood the older characters, Kurapika and Leorio. The group of Hunters simply stared back.

Gintama had finally met Hunter x Hunter. It was truly a sight to behold…

"You guys could've knocked first," Kagura blurted out without caution.

"Ah, Kagura-chan!" shouted Shinpachi. "Be polite!"

Kagura gave him a weird look. "What? It's true."

"Er, sorry about that," apologized Gon as he scratched the back of his head. "I thought that we were just allowed to walk in."

Leorio crossed his arms as he looked at Kagura. "Tch, not a very friendly bunch, are they?" he mumbled. "Hey, Gon, are you sure these are the right people?"

"I think so," said Gon. "They look like the people in the picture I was given."

"So these really are the people that we are supposed to be having a crossover with?" asked Kurapika, sounding skeptical. "They look kind of…disappointing…"

"Really? I think they look interesting!" said Gon positively.

"Hmm…I guess we'll have to wait and see," said Killua, his hands in his pockets.

Meanwhile, Gintoki was simply staring at the Hunters from his desk. He was growing anxious watching them whisper like that. Maybe he should say something…

He suddenly stood up from his desk. "Hey there," he said, waving a hand in greeting. "You guys are the Hunters, right? Nice to meet you, and welcome to Edo."

"I'm Gon," said the boy with a smile. "And this is Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika," he said, gesturing to each of them.

"My name is Gintoki," said the samurai, "and these are my two employees, Shinpachi and Kagura."

"Arf!" At that moment, the giant white dog known as Sadaharu walked into the room, happily panting. He immediately noticed the unfamiliar faces within the room and walked up to them. He started sniffing Gon and Killua.

"And that's our pet, Sadaharu," said Gintoki, finishing the introductions.

"Aw, he's cute!" said Gon as the dog licked his face.

Killua warily stared at the animal from beside him. "This thing is huge…"

Kagura meekly smiled at the two boys. "Huh, it looks like he likes you guys." _Maybe they're not so bad after all_ she thought.

Kurapika curiously glanced at Gintoki before he decided to speak up. "We were told that we were supposed to be having a crossover with you guys. Do you know exactly what that entails?"

"Oh, you guys have never had a crossover before, huh?" asked Gintoki. "Well, don't worry. We have a little experience. We'll lead you guys into it nice and smooth."

"Okay then. So what are we going to do?" asked Leorio.

"I know," said Shinpachi, raising up a finger. "Let's begin by doing things that other crossovers usually do. That should be an easy way to get things started."

"Do you have something in mind?" asked Kurapika, hoping to get things rolling.

"I have the perfect idea," said Gintoki with a smile. "Let's start by pairing up the characters."

"Pairing up?" asked Gon, sounding interested.

"What do you mean?" asked Leorio.

"Basically, we take one character from our series and one from your series and we put them together in a duo. This is usually done based on how similar the two characters are to each other."

"Oh, I get it," said Kurapika with a smile. "This will help the two characters interact with someone that shares the same traits."

"Sounds like fun!" said Gon. "Let's do it!"

"Great," said Gintoki. "And I think I know just exactly who should be put with whom."

"Alright, go ahead then," said Kurapika politely.

Meanwhile, Killua simply smiled to himself. _This ought to be interesting_ he thought as he glanced at the Odd Jobs trio. _Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura…Heheheh, I have something in common with all of them! I wonder who I'll end up with…_

"Let's see," said Gintoki, putting a hand to his chin. "Let's start with Shinpachi first."

 _Oh, Shinpachi, huh?_ thought Killua. _I wonder if that's who I'll be paired up with. He's mostly the calm one out of their group. He's also the straight man. Hey, I can play the straight man from time to time! Maybe it'll be me!_

Gintoki glanced over the Hunters across from him. "I think Shinpachi would best be paired up with…Leorio!"

"Oh, me?" said Leorio, perking up.

"That's right. If anyone plays the straight man out of you guys, I'd have to say it's Leorio. And besides, you guys are both featuring the whole 'glasses' look. I'd say you two are a good fit. Why don't you go ahead and stand next to Shinpachi?"

Leorio did as he was told, and ended up standing next to the boy. "Glasses look?" he asked him. "What's that all about?"

Shinpachi just gave a tired sigh. "Don't ask," he told him.

Meanwhile, Killua was trying to figure out who his next potential partner could possibly be. _Hmm…so Leorio got Shinpachi because he's the straight man? I can see it, I guess. I wonder who's going to be my partner though. Maybe it will be Gintoki. I mean, we both have difficult pasts, right? And we're both featuring the 'white-hair' look. That's got to count for something! Maybe I'll get to pair up with him!_

"Next," said Gintoki, "I'll be doing myself. Hmm…I think I have to go with…Kurapika!"

Kurapika looked up, surprised. "Really? Not Gon?"

Gintoki put a hand to his chin as he stared at him. "Well, while it certainly would make sense for the two main characters to pair up, I'm afraid that me and Gon just don't have that much in common. Kurapika, on the other hand, has some things that I can relate to. We both have tragic pasts, and we are both the leaders of our own organizations! Kurapika leads his mafia group, while I lead the Odd Jobs! [2] How's that for creativity?"

Kurapika just shrugged. "Makes sense, I suppose." He then walked over to stand next to Gintoki.

 _Well shit_ thought Killua. _I completely forgot about Kurapika's past! Hmph…I really should have seen that one coming. Oh well, it doesn't really matter, because there's no way I can screw up this last one…_

Killua glanced over to Kagura with a confident smile. _We're both teenagers. We both come from a group of assassins. We both have superhuman strength. We both have problems with our older brothers. There's no way I won't get it! We're perfect for each other!_

"Now, time to pair someone up with Kagura," announced Gintoki. "Let's see…"

Killua closed his eyes as he began pleading aimlessly. _Me! Me! Pick me! It's got to be me!_

"Let's go with…Gon!"

Gon smiled. Killua's eyes shot open wide.

 _What!?_

"They're both naïve teenagers with superhuman strength. And they both have dads that are never around. Yep, I'd say that these two are a good match."

"Cool!" exclaimed Gon, running over to stand next to Kagura.

"Now hold on a second!" Killua suddenly shouted angrily. "What about me? There's nobody left for me to pair up with!"

Gintoki just stared at him. "What are you talking about? We have somebody for you."

Killua crossed his arms with a frown. "Oh really? Who?"

Gintoki pointed behind the boy. "Him," he said.

Killua paused as he suddenly realized that somebody was breathing heavily behind him. He slowly turned around to find Sadaharu eagerly staring at him.

"Arf!" he cried.

"I'M PAIRED UP WITH THE FREAKING DOG!?" Killua shouted.

"Or course," Gintoki replied.

"Why the hell am I paired up with a dog!? What could we possibly have in common!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Gintoki with a straight face. "You and Sadaharu both have the white-hair look, and you both follow the naïve protagonist around everywhere."

Killua angrily pointed a finger at Gon. "I do not follow him around everywhere!"

"Actually, you kind of do…" Leorio mumbled.

"Shut up! I-"

Killua's words were suddenly cut short as Sadaharu unexpectedly decided to bite down on the boy's head. His eyes widened as he slowly looked up at the beast.

"Aw, Sadaharu likes you," said Kagura gleefully.

"I'd say it's a perfect match," said Gintoki with a mischievous grin.

Killua just glared at the samurai as he tried to remove the dog from his head. "I'll get you for this," he whispered.

"Aw, come on, Killua," said Gon, walking up to his friend. "This dog is really friendly. He's not that bad."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you got stuck with him," said Killua, forcefully opening up Sadaharu's jaws. He then pointed at Gintoki. "I mean, just look at that guy! He knows exactly what he did!"

Gon looked over to Gintoki, who was still grinning sheepishly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Killua-kun," the samurai said politely.

A vein appeared on Killua's forehead. "That guy is really starting to piss me off…"

"Anyways," said Kurapika, trying to change the subject, "what do we do now that we're all paired up?"

Gintoki looked over to him. "Now we just have to interact with each other. You know, get to know each other a little better. Find out about each other's series and whatnot."

"Very well," said Kurapika. "I assume that you are somewhat familiar with ours?"

"Yes," replied Gintoki. "And what about you? Do you know anything about Gintama?"

"I was given some information."

"We all were," said Leorio, walking up to them. "Those Jump guys wanted to make sure that we all started off with a basic understanding of who you are."

"I'm a little familiar too," said Shinpachi, also joining them. "Gin-san is the professional here though. He reads Shonen Jump all the time."

"That's right," said Gintoki with a nod. He then paused for a moment as he put a hand to his chin. "Hmm…I can't help but wonder which one is better…"

Kurapika gave him a weird look. "Better?"

"Yeah, you know. Gintama and Hunter x Hunter."

"…Excuse me?"

Leorio decided to speak up. "You want to discuss which of our series is better?"

"Yeah," replied Gintoki. "Although, I don't know if it will be much of a discussion though, since the answer should be obvious."

Kurapika frowned. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing much," said Gintoki casually. "Just that _one_ series is significantly better than the _other_."

Shinpachi was starting to look a little worried. "Er, Gin-san, maybe you should try and be a little more respectful. Remember what we agreed upon earlier?"

Gintoki gave the boy a confident smile. "What's the matter, Shinpachi? I'm just stating the facts."

Now Leorio was frowning too. "What facts, exactly?"

Gintoki grinned. "Just that one of our series is vastly superior to the other."

"Sure…if you are referring to _our_ series that is…"

"What? Hunter _X_ Hunter?" asked Gintoki, putting emphasis on the 'X'. "You really think that yours is better?"

"You don't pronounce the 'X', fool," said Kurapika, his mood souring.

"Then why is it in there?" asked Gintoki innocently. "Who cares anyway? I'm just going to say the 'X' all I want."

Kurapika glared at the samurai. _Oh, so that's how it's going to be? Fine then. We can play dirty too…_

Kurapika crossed his arms. "Say, is it true that the author of your series is a gorilla?"

Gintoki stopped smiling. "Huh?"

"I've heard that a gorilla writes your series. Is that true?"

Gintoki started to look a little angry. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Now it was Kurapika's turn to smile. "Oh, so it's true then?" He turned to face Leorio. "How embarrassing. To think that their series is created by a simple animal. It must be really humiliating."

Gintoki was growing angrier with every word. "Well at least our series is around!" he barked. "I've heard that your author barely ever releases any chapters! Meanwhile, our series is pumping out new content every week."

Now Kurapika was growing angry again. "Hey, it's not his fault!" he shouted. "He is plagued with a lot of illnesses!"

"So you say…"

"It's true! He's in too much pain to keep writing all the time!"

"Pfft, I'll bet that's all made up. He's probably just lazy. By the way, is it true that you're changing the name of your series to Hiatus x Hiatus?"

Kurapika's eyes suddenly turned scarlet. "Why you…do you want to fight, or something!?"

Gintoki glared back at him. "Yeah, if you want to get hurt!"

"Now hold on a second!" Shinpachi shouted, splitting them apart. "We shouldn't be fighting right now! We need to try and get along!" Shinpachi glanced over to his partner for support. "Isn't that right, Leorio-san?"

Leorio just crossed his arms as he stared back with a frown. "Tch, I'm about to punch this guy myself…"

"Leorio-san!" Shinpachi screamed. "You're supposed to be helping me! What kind of straight man are you!?"

"Oh, did you say you were going to punch me?" Gintoki chimed in. "Do we need to get you a podium first?"

Leorio looked confused. "A podium?"

"Yeah, isn't your punching technique only used through a podium?"

"I punched a podium one time, you idiot!" [3]

Shinpachi held his head in his hands as he nervously stared at the people in front of him. _This isn't good! They keep fighting with each other! They're not even trying to get along! What about the others? Is Kagura making friends, at least?_

He turned to look over to the other four, only to have his mouth fall open out of shock. Sadaharu had Killua trapped in his mouth again, while the boy angrily tried to push him away. Meanwhile, it looked like Kagura was starting an argument with Gon.

"What's your name again?" the girl asked rudely.

"It's Gon Freecss," he replied.

"Gon _Freaks_? What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know," said Gon plainly. "It's just my name."

Kagura just looked away. "You guys are a bunch of weirdos."

"Well, so are you," said Gon with a shrug.

"Get off me you stupid mutt!" Killua suddenly shouted. "Here, have a taste of this!" Using his Nen, Killua lightly poked Sadaharu in the side. He then released a small amount of electricity, effectively zapping the dog. Sadaharu immediately let go of the boy as he cried out in pain. Kagura turned to look at the two of them.

"Hey, what are you doing to Sadaharu?" she demanded.

"Getting him away from me," said Killua defensively.

"You hurt him!"

"He deserved it."

"You insensitive jerk!" Kagura shouted at him. "Aw, it's okay, Sadaharu…"

Meanwhile, Shinpachi simply watched this situation from across the room. He then looked back to Gintoki, Kurapika, and Leorio. They were all still fighting.

 _This is so bad right now! We haven't done anything to make this an enjoyable crossover! We need to do something to fix it, and fast! But what would it take to make all of these guys calm down?_

"Alright, that's it!" Gintoki suddenly shouted, effectively silencing everyone in the room. "This clearly isn't working out. We're not going to get anywhere by arguing with each other. We need to put a stop to this."

Shinpachi smiled brightly. Gin-san had somehow come to the rescue! "I completely agree, Gin-san," he told him. "We all need to calm down."

"Right," said Gintoki with a nod. "We need to calm down and settle this argument another way. We need to have a competition."

Shinpachi paused for a second as his smile faltered. "Huh? What was that?"

"We'll compete with each other to see which one of us holds the better series," said Gintoki, loud and clear. "That should settle things pretty smoothly, don't you think?"

Shinpachi's smile instantly collapsed into a frown. "THIS IS WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!?"

Kurapika just ignored the boy as he gave a smile. "A competition huh? What do you say, Gon?"

"Sounds like fun!" said the boy excitedly. "Let's do it!"

"Alright, we're in," said Kurapika with a determined grin.

"Great, let's take things outside," said Gintoki, starting to lead the way. The others soon followed behind him.

"Hey, wait a second you guys!" Shinpachi shouted after them. "There's got to be another way to settle this!" He then paused as he gave a sigh. "Oh, what's the point? They've already got their mind set on this. I might as well just tag along…"

* * *

Meanwhile, a ship was flying high overtop of Edo. Two men stood at the top of it, glancing down at the city below.

"Not a bad sight, eh?" asked the dangerous terrorist known as Takasugi.

"I guess so," replied the young Yato known as Kamui. "What are we doing here again?"

"We're looking for a certain someone, remember?" explained Takasugi patiently.

"Hmm," Kamui grunted as he looked away. He stared back behind them for a second before he noticed something. "Hey, Shinsuke, who are those guys?"

Takasugi turned around. "Hmm?"

To their surprise, two men were standing on top of their ship, staring at them from a distance. Both groups simply watched each other in silence for a moment.

The man known as Illumi pointed at them as he turned to his associate. "Say, are those the guys that we're looking for?"

"No," said Hisoka with a small grin, "we're looking for a guy with silver hair."

"Oh, I see," replied Illumi, frowning.

Kamui and Takasugi continued staring at them for a moment before the Yato decided to call out to them. "Hey, who are you guys? What are you doing on our ship?"

The two Hunters glanced at the terrorist-pirate duo. "Mind your own business," Illumi told them.

Kamui simply smiled as he started approaching them. "No can do," he said. "I'm not sure who you are, but you guys might get in the way of our plan. I'm afraid I have no choice but to get rid of you."

"Oh, is that so?" asked Illumi, raising an eyebrow. "Well, if it's a fight you're looking for, I suppose I could indulge."

"Is that a yes I'm hearing?" asked Kamui, drawing even closer.

Illumi simply frowned as he drew some needles. "Why of course."

Kamui flashed a grin. "Good."

At that instant, both Kamui and Illumi disappeared as they charged towards each other at extreme speeds. They both met with a clash in the middle of the ship. Illumi tried to stab the boy with one of his needles, but Kamui swiftly dodged before attempting to punch the assassin. Illumi also managed to dodge, and the two of them ended up exchanging a number of blows.

Meanwhile, Hisoka silently watched from a distance. He gave a small smile as he watched the two of them go at it.

 _That kid with the orange hair is good_ he thought. _But he's not the one we're looking for. This is kind of a waste of time._ Hisoka then looked past the fight to notice Takasugi standing on the other side. He too was silently watching the battle. _Oh, maybe he can help us…_

Making up his mind, Hisoka decided to walk over and approach the man. He nonchalantly made his way past the intense fight, with neither force paying him any mind. Eventually, he managed to end up standing next to Takasugi, both of them watching the exchange in front of them.

"Hello," said Hisoka plainly.

Takasugi did not look at him. "Hello."

"Nice fight, huh?"

"I guess so," he admitted, "but it's a little out of place."

"Heh, I completely agree. We actually don't have any quarrel with you guys. We're looking for someone else."

"Oh?"

"If you would be kind enough, do you suppose you could give us some directions? We need to go to the Kabukicho district."

"Kabukicho, eh?"

"That's right. We're looking for a silver-haired samurai who lives there."

Upon hearing this, Takasugi's eye widened in surprise. He finally turned to look at Hisoka. "Did you just say a silver-haired samurai?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Odd Jobs crew and the four Hunters had gathered themselves in a field outside of the public park. "Alright, are we all ready to start the first round of our competition?" asked Gintoki, looking at the others.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Gon. The others just nodded their heads.

"What are we going to be doing?" asked Kurapika.

Gintoki looked down at a list he had made. "Let's see…round one: sparring match."

"A sparring match!?" Shinpachi immediately yelled. "How is this any better than what you guys were doing before!? Now you're actually going to be fighting each other!?"

"Sounds fun," said Gon, smiling.

"Stop being so optimistic!" Shinpachi yelled at the boy.

"What are the rules?" asked Kurapika, cutting him off.

Gintoki looked up from his list. "One member from your group will face one member from our group in a battle. The battle will go on until a clear winner is determined."

"Alright then, choose your fighter," Kurapika told him.

Gintoki looked at his group for a second before swiftly grabbing Kagura and bringing her forward. "We'll go with Kagura," he announced. "She's our strongest member. By the way, did I mention that she's from a planet of _assassins_?"

"Assassins?" repeated Gon. "Hey Killua, you should fight her! It would be a good match!"

"Oh, so now you guys think that we're a good match?" Killua grumbled. "You didn't say anything earlier when I was paired up with the dog."

Leorio looked at the boy. "Were we supposed to say something?"

"You could have at least said that I was more valuable than a dog!"

"So, are you going with him then?" asked Gintoki, pointing at Killua.

"Of course," said Kurapika with a grin. "He'll wipe the floor with your assassin girl."

"Looks like you're up, Killua!" Gon told him. "Good luck!"

Killua just gave a sigh. "Fine," he agreed. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked away from his group. Kagura began walking alongside him.

"Hey, kid, don't think that I'm going to take it easy on you just because you look like an adorable mini Gin-chan."

Killua just gave her a weird look. "Um, okay…?" He then turned away as he created some distance between them. _What the hell was that about?_

The rest of the group just watched the two kids take their positions.

"Hey, Killua, take it easy on her!" Leorio shouted. "Don't kill her or anything! We don't want to have to pay for any permanent damage done to this series!"

"Hey, Kagura!" Gintoki also shouted. "Feel free to kick that kid's ass!"

"Um, Gin-san, we don't want to have to pay for any damage either," Shinpachi mumbled from behind him.

Killua just ignored them as he faced the girl. "Whenever you're ready," he told her.

Kagura smiled at him before she took off. She flew at him with a kick. Killua sidestepped it before chopping her in the back of the neck. She winced in pain before she whirled around and threw a punch. Killua carefully caught it before it made contact. He then secured a hold on her arm before he tossed the girl away from him.

Kagura gracefully landed on her feet before pouncing at the boy again. She grabbed both of his wrists before kneeing him in the stomach. Killua quickly managed to rip his arms free. He then kicked the girl away.

Just like before, Kagura came at him full force. She relentlessly tried to hit the boy, while Killua did his best to dodge each blow. He was soon walking backwards at an incredible pace while Kagura attempted to assault him from the front.

 _Damn, she's pretty fast_ thought Killua as a fist flew past his head, narrowly missing. _Maybe I should show her some of my true speed…_

Making up his mind, Killua activated his Nen. Once it was fully charged, he released it upon his body. His hair became spikier, and he was now glowing with an electrical aura.

" _Godspeed_ ," he said.

Kagura only caught a glimpse of this form before Killua vanished from sight. She stopped and desperately began looking around for him. "Where'd he go…?"

"Speed of lightning," she heard him whisper.

Killua instantly appeared behind her. He punched the girl in the back, making her fly forward.

"Ack!" she cried. She immediately whipped around, but Killua was already gone again. As soon as she began searching for him, he reappeared. This time, he smacked her with the back of his fist.

Kagura clenched her teeth as she recovered. Killua had vanished again, but this time Kagura managed to find him. He was rapidly approaching her from the front. Relying on her instincts, the girl threw a punch forward. "Take this, you bastard!"

Killua immediately saw it coming and twisted away to avoid it. "Whirlwind," he whispered.

Not even one second later, Killua kneed Kagura in the chin, forcing her to fall over backwards. She landed on her back, stunned.

Killua silently landed on the ground as he deactivated his Nen. He was now back to normal. He looked down at Kagura. "Do you give up?" he asked.

Kagura glared at him as she rubbed her chin. She then slowly got to her feet. "Why you…"

Without warning, Kagura kicked the boy right in between the legs. Killua screamed out of pain before dropping to the ground.

"YIPE!" he yelled as he cradled his privates.

"Ah, Killua, are you okay?" Gon yelled from the sidelines.

Leorio and Kurapika winced as they looked at the poor boy. "Ouch, that had to have hurt," mumbled the doctor.

Meanwhile, Gintoki and Shinpachi were starting to freak out.

"Ah, Kagura!" Gintoki cried. "You weren't supposed to do any permanent damage! What have you done!?"

"You didn't have to take it that far Kagura-chan!" screamed Shinpachi.

Kagura looked back at them with a blank stare. "What's the matter? I just took advantage of his weakness."

"WELL THAT'S A HUGE WEAKNESS!" Shinpachi cried, holding his head in his hands.

"Show some remorse, Kagura!" Gintoki begged her. "You didn't have to go for his privates! After all, it's not like he was trying to attack your boobs or anything! Well, actually, there's nothing really there anyway so-"

"WHAT!?" Kagura shouted. "Do you want me to kick your balls next, bastard!?"

Their conversation was interrupted when Kurapika walked up to Gintoki. "Hey, that wasn't a fair match," he told the samurai. "Hitting someone's privates should be against the rules."

Gintoki just stared at him for a second. "Well, while I do agree with you on that, we never actually established that as a rule so…I guess Kagura wins!"

"Like hell she does!" Kurapika shouted back. "She cheated and you know it!"

"Hey, hey," said Gintoki, holding up his hands in a defensive position. "Calm down there, Kurama. We don't want to have to send you guys back to Yu Yu Hakusho, now do we?"

Kurapika gave him a weird look. "My name isn't Kurama, and we're not from Yu Yu Hakusho."

Gintoki simply stared at him for a second before face-palming himself. "No no no, you did it all wrong. Don't you understand? This is Gintama. In this series, you're supposed to say, 'It's not Kurama, it's Kurapika!' Haven't you ever heard of Zura and his gag before?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Kurapika, bewildered. "Who is Zura?"

"Oh, just forget it, Zurapika."

"It's not Zurapika, it's Kurapika!"

"Hey, now that's more like it," said Gintoki with a playful smile.

Kurapika just looked away. "Whatever," he said. He then glanced over to where Killua and the others were. "Hey, how's he doing over there?"

"He's fine," Leorio shouted back. "He'll just need some time to recover."

Gintoki wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "Oh, good, that's a relief." He then walked over to Kagura before punching her in the back of the head. "What the hell were you thinking moron!? We could have been in some serious trouble!"

"I was just trying to win!" she shouted back. "What do you want from me?"

Meanwhile, Gon and Leorio had managed to get Killua back on his feet. He then looked over to Kagura. "That was dirty," he mumbled.

The girl just glanced at him. "So?"

Gintoki decided to speak up. "Aw, it's okay, Hiei, I'm sure that she didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"His name isn't Hiei!" Kurapika shouted from behind the samurai.

Gintoki turned around to face him. "Hey, it's not my fault that you guys all seem to resemble the main cast of Yu Yu Hakusho. [4] Isn't that right, Kuwabara?"

"Who are you calling Kuwabara?" asked an angry Leorio.

Gon just cluelessly stared up at all of the arguing adults, not really sure what they were talking about. Suddenly, he turned around and looked behind him. "Hey, guys, I sense something back there!"

Everyone went silent as they looked at the kid.

"Er, what is it?" asked Gintoki.

"I can sense two powerful auras. They're heading straight for us."

"Really?" asked the others.

Killua stood up straight. "He's right, I can sense them too. In fact, I think I recognize them…"

Gon and Killua then took up fighting stances. "Get ready everyone! These guys aren't friendly…"

Sure enough, as they watched, four figures walked onto the field. Two were radiating strong auras, while the other two were not. They started making their way to where the main cast was waiting.

"Are those the guys you were looking for?" asked Takasugi.

"That would be them," said Hisoka, smiling maliciously.

"Well, that didn't take too long," said Kamui pleasantly.

"I guess you guys really did know where you were going," Illumi admitted.

Meanwhile, the main cast all clenched their teeth as they watched the villains approach.

"Shit, it's Illumi," said Killua.

"And Hisoka," said Gon.

"How'd they even get here?" asked Kurapika.

"They must have come along with us somehow," said Leorio.

"Hey now, that sounds like some bullshit," said Gintoki with a sigh. "And not only that, but it looks like our customers came too."

"KAMUI!" Kagura suddenly shouted. "What are you doing here!?"

Kamui flashed her a smile. "We heard you were having a crossover with these guys, so we came to join in the fun."

Takasugi also smiled. "After all, it just wouldn't feel like a real crossover without some good villains. Isn't that right, Gintoki?"

Gintoki just clenched his teeth as he glared at him. It looked like this crossover had taken a sudden turn for the worst.

"And what are you doing here, Hisoka?" asked Gon with a frown.

"Oh, the same thing, mostly. We really just came here to fight you guys."

Kurapika glared at him. "Why?"

Hisoka gave him a sly smile. "For fun, why else?"

Illumi decided to speak up. "We knew that you would be hanging out with the silver-haired samurai, so we went looking for him. These other two managed to help us find you guys. And now, here we are."

At that moment, Takasugi slowly drew his sword. "I hope you're ready for a fight, because we're going to come at you full force."

"Shit, it looks like we have no choice but to fight," said Gintoki, drawing his own sword.

"At least we outnumber them," said Leorio, looking around. "We should try our best to team up against them."

"You're right, Leorio-san," said Shinpachi with a nod. "Now is not the time to argue. We need to work together. What do you guys say?"

Gintoki and Kagura just glanced at the straight men before looking away. "Shut up, Glasses," they said.

"What!? Did you not hear anything we just said!?" shouted Shinpachi.

"Why are you calling me Glasses!?" demanded Leorio.

"Who cares about working together?" asked Gintoki. "Let's just attack whoever we want. I'm going for that bastard Takasugi."

"Kamui's mine," said Kagura, cracking her knuckles.

"I want Hisoka," said Gon adamantly.

"And I'll take Illumi," agreed Killua.

"I guess that's settled then," said Gintoki with a shrug.

"No it's not!" shouted Shinpachi. "You guys are just doing whatever the hell you want! Help me out here, Leorio-san!"

"Why did you call me Glasses!?" demanded Leorio.

"ARE YOU STILL ON ABOUT THAT!?"

"Enough!" shouted Kurapika. "Here they come!"

Sure enough, the villains had started charging towards them. The heroes instinctively went out to meet them. At first, there was a chaotic clash where everyone was attacking everyone. However, after a moment, the fights seemed to have separated themselves out from one another. The fighters then glared at their opponents.

On one side, there was Gintoki, Gon, and Kurapika fighting Takasugi and Hisoka. On the other side stood Killua and Kagura who were facing Illumi and Kamui. Shinpachi and Leorio had also managed to find themselves on that side, but they weren't quite sure what they were doing there.

"AH!" Shinpachi shouted. "How did we end up over here with these powerhouses!? We don't stand a chance against these guys!"

"That doesn't matter," said Leorio bravely. "Just shut up and play the support roll that you're supposed to!"

"How?" asked Shinpachi. "I don't see how we're going to make a difference in this fight."

"Just wait," said Leorio, "our chance will come."

"Hey, shut up back there you Glasses," said Kagura. "The real fighters are trying to focus up here."

"Glasses!?"

"Real fighters!?"

"You heard me," said Kagura.

"You damn bitch!" Leorio shouted at her. "I'm about to fight you instead!"

Shinpachi did his best to hold the man back. "Ah, stop it, Leorio-san! She's not the enemy!"

"Could've fooled me!" screamed the doctor.

"Just ignore them," Kagura whispered to Killua. "Are you ready to go in?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Alright, on my mark…3, 2, 1, NOW!"

At that instant, Kagura and Killua dashed forward, colliding with their respective brothers. Kagura punched Kamui across the face while Killua kicked Illumi in the stomach. Both elder brothers grinned.

"Not bad, Kill," said Illumi.

"Same for you, crybaby," said Kamui.

Kagura and Killua just clenched their teeth as they went in for another attack…

Meanwhile, Gintoki, Gon, and Kurapika were trying to decide on how best to go about fighting their enemies.

Gintoki looked behind him. "Hey, Zurapika, or whatever your name is…"

"It's Kurapika," he replied with a frown. "What do you want?"

"I have an idea," suggested Gintoki. "How about you trap these guys in your Chain Jail? That would be a big help."

Kurapika just shook his head. "I can't. I can only use Chain Jail on members of the Phantom Troupe. Otherwise, I will die."

"That's okay," said the samurai. "that's a price we're willing to pay."

A vein appeared on Kurapika's forehead. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you!?"

At that moment, Takasugi decided to take this opportunity to attack. He began running at Gintoki, sword raised.

"Look out!" shouted Gon as he jumped forward. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

A long blade made out of Nen shot out of Gon's finger tips. He quickly held it up in a defensive position, effectively blocking Takasugi's incoming sword. The boy then paused for a moment. He could feel something wrapped around his leg. He looked down.

To his surprise, a pink aura was attached to him. Gon traced the aura with his eyes, only to find out that it was connected to Hisoka's outstretched finger. The clown simply smiled at him.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, "you're mine, remember?" With that, Hisoka yanked his Bungee Gum away, pulling Gon along with it. The boy was dragged along the ground until he arrived at Hisoka's feet.

"Ah, Gon!" Gintoki and Kurapika shouted out of worry.

"Good, no more hindrances," said Takasugi with a smile. He then proceeded to strike at Gintoki once more. The silver-haired samurai simply blocked the blade with his own wooden sword. Takasugi quickly retracted his weapon before swinging it again. Both swords clashed back and forth.

Meanwhile, Kurapika had run over to Gon's rescue. He was currently engaging Hisoka in some fierce one on one combat. Needless to say, the boy was having a rough time.

"Gon, I'm here to help!" he shouted.

Gon clenched his teeth as he punched Hisoka in the stomach. "I don't need it!" he cried.

Kurapika simply watched as Hisoka countered by punching Gon in the face. "What are you talking about? Of course you do!"

"No!" the boy cried adamantly. "Go help Gintoki! He's the one fighting with a weapon!"

Kurapika looked confused. "What are you…?"

"People that fight with weapons are usually useless without them!" Gon shouted as went to punch Hisoka again. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

At that moment, it finally dawned on Kurapika. He now knew what the boy was trying to tell him. "Yes, I understand," he told him. He then turned his attention back to Gintoki, who was locked in a fierce struggle.

"What the matter, Gintoki?" asked Takasugi with a wicked smile. "Don't tell me you've been growing soft after all these years!"

"Tch, as if," said Gintoki through clenched teeth. He then watched as Takasugi went to swing his blade again. However, there was a sudden _clang_ before the terrorist's sword stopped in mid-swing. The two men immediately looked up at it. To their surprise, a chain had been wrapped around the weapon, effectively holding it in place. Takasugi couldn't make it budge.

Gintoki looked behind the blade. There stood Kurapika, using his chain to keep Takasugi's sword steady. He flashed the samurai a smile as Gintoki decided to take his opportunity. He jumped forward and smacked Takasugi across the face with his wooden sword.

"I owe you one!" he shouted as he followed up with a couple more blows.

"Idiot, we want payment now," said Kurapika with a grin.

Gintoki grinned back. "Of course," he said as he ran past Takasugi, straight for Hisoka. "Gon, get ready!"

"Right!" the boy yelled as he leapt into the air. He then latched himself onto Hisoka's outstretched arm. Holding on with all of his might, Gon did his best to keep that arm in place.

Hisoka simply raised an eyebrow before he lifted his other arm to attack the boy. However, he was surprised when a chain suddenly wrapped itself around his free arm. It wouldn't budge. He looked behind him. Kurapika was smiling, and Gintoki was running straight for them.

With a loud roar, Gintoki swung his blade at the man. He hit the clown right in the stomach, surprisingly knocking the wind out of him. The samurai then followed up with several more blows, hitting his enemy everywhere he could.

"Show me rock," chanted Gon as he clung to Hisoka's arm for dear life. He could feel the aura activate within his palm. He then let go of the clown as he pulled his fist back. "Rock, Paper, Rock!"

He punched Hisoka right in the middle of his chest, sending the clown flying away. At that point, Gintoki and Gon immediately switched targets, and both of them began running for Takasugi. The terrorist had started making his way towards Kurapika, who had just released his hold on Hisoka. The blacklist hunter was completely vulnerable.

Takasugi gave an insane laugh as he brought his sword down. "Take this!"

"Shit!" Kurapika cursed.

At that moment, Gintoki arrived and blocked the attack just in time. Gon then kicked Takasugi in the side, sending him flying. The terrorist landed next to Hisoka, who was getting to his feet…

Meanwhile, Kagura and Killua were still locked in a deadly battle with Kamui and Illumi. Both sides had sustained serious injuries, but the two kids seemed to be faced with a dilemma.

"Damn it," said Kagura, breathing heavily. "They're too good. We can't go on like this."

"You're right," said Killua, also panting. "We need some kind of push or something to help us win."

"We'll do it," said Leorio confidently from behind them.

Kagura and Killua turned to look back at the man.

"Oh, are you guys still here?" asked Kagura, sounding surprised.

"Of course we're still here!" shouted Shinpachi. "Where did you think we would go!?"

"I don't know, maybe some place where your glasses are needed?"

"Why are you always making fun of the glasses!?"

"Oh, whatever," said Leorio, waving his hand back and forth. "Just trust us. We can get the job done."

"Okay," said Killua. "We'll do as you say."

"Fine," huffed Kagura, facing forward again.

One second later, Kagura and Killua were flying at Kamui and Illumi once more. The two groups clashed, and after a few seconds of struggling, something peculiar occurred. Kagura held Kamui's arms tightly in her hands. He couldn't move them. The situation was the same for Killua and Illumi.

"NOW!" they cried.

At that moment, Leorio's fist sprung out of the ground. It flew upwards and hit Illumi right in the chin. At the same time, Shinpachi appeared behind Kamui, and he was holding a wooden sword. He swung it downwards, hitting the Yato on the top of his head. Both elder brothers were surprisingly disabled for a brief moment.

Kagura and Killua seized their chance. They both kneed their brothers in the stomach before punching them away. Suddenly, they heard Gon and Gintoki shouting from across the field.

"It's time-"

"-to finish this!"

"Right!" cried Kagura and Killua, sprinting forward.

All four heroes met up together in the middle of the field as the villains assembled in front of them. Without hesitating, the heroes charged at them. It seemed like they were now fighting together, as one. Gintoki, Kagura, Gon, and Killua were perfectly synchronized with each other. The villains, on the other hand, were in complete disarray. They were still a little confused after being beaten around like that. Needless to say, they were not prepared for what came next.

The four heroes all charged in with a kick. They all landed, hitting their respective targets in the stomach. As the villains flew backwards, the heroes jumped forward once more. This time, they punched their opponents in the face.

The heroes then stopped as they prepared for the finishing blow. Kagura helped boost Killua up into the air. The boy then pointed his finger downward at the grouped-together villains.

"Thunderbolt!" he yelled.

A bolt of lightning flew out of his finger, and hit the enemy straight on. Takasugi, Kamui, Hisoka, and Illumi were all paralyzed for a brief moment…

"Show me rock," chanted Gon as he leapt onto Gintoki's outstretched blade. With a loud roar, the samurai swung the weapon, sending the boy flying at the villains.

"Rock, Paper, ROCK!"

With a swing of his fist, the Nen-infused attack landed on the bunched up villains. It hit them full force, and they all went flying off into the distance. Before long, they were no longer visible. They had disappeared from sight.

The heroes then stood still as they tried to catch their breath. After a few seconds, they all looked up at each other with a smile.

"Good work," they all said at once.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun began making its descent towards the horizon. The main protagonists now stood outside of the Odd Jobs building, silently staring at each other. It had been a long day, but now it was over. It was time to say goodbye.

"Well, it looks like we managed to make this a pretty good crossover special after all," said Gintoki, giving the Hunters a smile.

"Well, you guys did do a good job, I suppose," said Kurapika, returning his smile.

"Hey, don't thank us," Gintoki replied. "You should be thanking those villains. They're the ones that really made things interesting."

"Heh, I guess you're right," said Kurapika as he glanced at the sunset.

"I had a lot of fun today!" said Gon with a big smile.

"Ha ha, us too, Gon-san," said Shinpachi.

"Even Sadaharu had fun," Kagura chimed in. She then pointed at Killua. "He seemed to really like you."

Killua frowned as he rolled his eyes. "Hmph, he had a funny way of showing it," he whispered. Then, to his surprise, he suddenly noticed that Kagura was standing in front of him with her arms crossed. He simply stared back at her.

"You're not that bad, I guess," she admitted with a small smile. "Feel free to come back sometime. We'll have a rematch."

Killua just gave her a weird look. "Uh, sure…"

"Hey, be careful Killua," said Leorio from behind. "She might try to kick you in the balls again."

"Yes, well, we'll try and get her fixed so she won't do that anymore," said Gintoki as he scratched the back of his head.

"No promises," said Kagura.

"Anyways," said Kurapika, "it looks like the crossover is about to end. It's time for us to say goodbye."

"Very well," said Gintoki. He held out his hand. "Until next time."

Kurapika took the hand and shook it. "Until next time," he said.

The Hunters then began waving goodbye to the Odd Jobs trio. "Farewell!" they said as they turned to leave.

"Goodbye!" said Shinpachi. "Thanks for coming!"

"Feel free to come back again, alright?" Kagura called out.

"Sure thing!" shouted Gon as he gave one last wave. With a big smile, he then turned around and began walking away with the rest of his friends. "Man, that really was a lot of fun. I can't wait until we get to come back again."

"Gon," said Kurapika in a dead serious tone, "that is _never_ going to happen."

"Hell no," grunted Leorio.

"Absolutely not," said Killua, shaking his head.

Gon gave them all an upset look. "Huh? Why not?" he whined.

"NEVER AGAIN!"

* * *

[1] The first Gintama crossover was with Sket Dance. Gintama Episode 227.

[2] I'm not really sure what to call Kurapika's organization. For some reason the word "mafia" just came to mind. Maybe it's because they look like a bunch of thugs. You can see them in Hunter x Hunter Chapter 343.

[3] When Leorio punched Ging. Hunter x Hunter Chapter 325/Episode 140.

[4] I've always thought that the main cast of Hunter x Hunter and Yu Yu Hakusho seemed to resemble each other. Gon is Yusuke, Killua is Hiei, Kurapika is Kurama, and Leorio is Kuwabara. I think other people have noticed this too. It's not really surprising though, since both series share the same author.

* * *

 **Well, that was the crossover special that I came up with! Did you enjoy it? I really hope you guys found it funny. That's the entire reason I wrote it, after all!**

 **In other news, it's kind of funny that they just announced the return of the Hunter x Hunter manga right before I released this crossover. It kind of makes it seem like I decided to write this story specifically because it's coming back, which isn't the case. I've actually had this idea for a while now, and I've just been looking for the time to write it. The entire story actually started out as the scene where the characters are pairing up together. And of course, Killua got stuck with Sadaharu XD Everything else just evolved out of that!**

 **Anyways, this story certainly was a lot of fun to write. I wouldn't mind writing another one for these two series in the future. Specifically, I'd like to write a Killua x Kagura romance story. I saw that somebody had started writing a story like this a few years ago, but it unfortunately looks like it has been completely abandoned. It's kind of a shame really; it had a good start. Oh well, maybe I'll pick the idea up. Let me know if you'd like to see that ;)**

 **And yeah, I think that's all I have to say! Please feel free to leave a review letting me know what you thought about this special! And you definitely need to let me know if you found it funny! I'd love to hear what you have to say! Please and thank you!**


End file.
